


One Hundred & Six

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, SNK Spoilers, Short Story, attack on titan - Freeform, canonverse, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, headcanons?, levi x eren - Freeform, older Eren, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk 106, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Comrades are dead, women and children have been slaughtered, humanity is treading new forms of war and they are not alone. Eren has diverged from the Survey Corp's orders, and they no longer know whether or not they can rely trust in Eren. Levi questions himself that as well, if the man he loves is being controlled by the shifters he devoured... if he is going down a far more dangerous path than he can predict.





	One Hundred & Six

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 107 will be out soon! I after 105 and 106, I really wanted to write something on how Eren and Levi's relationship may be developing... or what MAY be going through their minds. I always loved speculating how their relationship COULD work alongside canon, and this is apart of that. I'm a liiiiittle shy about this one because it was a little difficult to figure out a way I can try my best to fit this into canon timeline. I initially wanted to wait for chapter 107 to come out to have a better gauge but I couldn't wait! This will probably be incredibly obsolete and inaccurate speculation by 107... but oh well

"You shaved it." Levi whispers hoarsely, his calloused thumb gently gliding against the soft skin of Eren's face.

"Yeah, you kept complaining about it. Especially how much it tickles when I eat your a-"  
Eren is cut off by Levi's elbow jutting into his side, and making Eren release a stifled laugh. He readjusts himself in the bed, resting his head against Levi's arm and blinking at him silently. It's been a while since he has laughed much, if at all. He tucks his lips together and averts his eyes, even the slightest sense of happiness is only a recourse of Marley. An uneasy tension still lies between Eren and his comrades, no less with Levi either.

 Levi swallows thickly, his thumb reaching Eren's lips and brushing across them. Eren relaxes his face to the touch, his lips tingling where Levi grazes him. "You look better," Levi states with a tight throat, looking into Eren's eyes for affirmation that the man he is speaking to is his lover— his Eren. At times, when he met eyes with Eren, he didn't know who he was truly looking at. His eyes, Eren's eyes and his lover is not always behind them. They range, at times absolutely blank, scum-worthy, depraved, filled with disdain and no remorse for the blood he drew.

Levi grabs Eren by the cheek and pulls him in to press a tender kiss over Eren's eyelid. The same subtle spark, more subtle it has came to be, ages of sin and stress. He runs gentle circles over the area he believes he had struck days ago. That day, children and mothers were slaughtered, slaughtered by Eren. Levi wanted to hope and believe that if he looked Eren in the eye, that he would have saw someone else. Let himself believe his lover could never cause such a tragedy.

  
But the only eyes he was met with was Eren's. Mud, Levi could describe them as. Not in color, his silver gaze as brilliant as ever with the crimson painting his cheeks and filth... but of emotion that only reminded Levi of the underground, a reflection of himself, his own youth; it only brought anguish to him, that Eren would give into such tactics, betray his comrades and commit a mass genocide under the matter of hours. He doesn't want Eren to forget their goals, that he wants them to see a day without war... to grow old one day and to have their own quiet lives... a time where Levi wouldn't have to have the duty of one day killing Eren, a day to reverse the Titan serum. 

The urge to grip Eren closer and kiss him all over his face dwells in Levi's thoughts, nearly in mourn, he finds his eyes blurring.

"They're in my head, Levi," Eren whispers softly, voice breaking, nearly afraid of his words actually being heard.

Levi merely blinks the wetness from his eyes. Small droplets slip down his lash line and the curvature of his nose and temples. Eren's brows furrow upon this observation, inhaling shakily.

  
Levi still thinks about his first encounters with Eren, how damn enamored he was with Eren's proclamation.How furious he was in the courtroom and heaving under his boot. Watching Eren mature amongst the rankings, it weathers everyone down to the bone. Some take longer than others, enough blood to taste, enough titan steam to suffocate on, and as of late, the taste of lead or burn of gun smoke in your eyes. 

Eren is not quite weathered or developed, no, he is simply enduring. From the young cadet Levi admired for his valor, to the man with the determination so much that no one can get in the way of it. He can still see the anger in his eyes, harder to find, the hope in humanity, himself.

  
"Don't give up," Levi finally whispers back, scooting his body closer to Eren's and hooking his leg around Eren's. Eren props himself up a bit for Levi to cup either side of his face and slip under him just a bit. The words sting to Eren, the time he spent glaring in the mirror and trying to imagine what Levi might say to him. Of all that he pondered, disappointment, rage, exclusion... Levi's simplicity and feats to surprise is never ending. Eren's expression shifts from bitter sweet to an attempt to refrain crying, Levi has always been the one to truly believe in him. 

Even his family, his childhood friends who used to protect him, now treat him with a sense of fear... they may deny it, if it is to be pointed out, but Eren knows. He knows the shift in their gazes and distance from him. The lack of warmth they greet him with. 

Levi leans up to bite at Eren's lip, harshly. Eren whimpers out a small 'ow', only to hum out in satisfaction as Levi's tongue brushes against his lips, licking up the small beads of crimson he drew. His eyes drift shut, his tears pour freely down his cheeks and plop onto Levi's. Levi's tongue slips into his mouth, the same taste of tea and some mint, as always. His exploration isn't ravenous or somber, it is simply a ministration and nothing but loving. Gently moving along with Eren's, hot breaths fanning against one another's skin and hearts gaining speed with fleeting touches.

Levi's fingers card into Eren's long hair, pulling the tie free from his locks. Eren's hair falls forward, tickling Levi's cheeks midst their kiss. Eren parts from him, brilliant crystal eyes vibrant midst the red of his tears. His cheeks and lips are flushed as well, and Levi can only feel his breath hitch in awe. Eren's cheekbones have grown to be more prominent over the past few years, jawline more refined and the scruff of his prior shave shadows his features ever so slightly. He's even more beautiful than before.

Eren swipes a thumb under the crest of Levi's eye, "You're crying," he comments with a small chortle.

  
"So are you," Levi replies, caressing Eren's face. Levi wraps his arms at Eren's neck to bring him back down again. Eren rests his head at Levi's chest, ear over his heart. They shimmy together into comfort, Levi's heavy hand stroking Eren's hair. His hand slips down to Eren's shoulder, rubbing his arm lovingly.

Eren unfurls a hand over Levi's pectoral, fingertips slipping between the buttons on Levi's shirt idly. Levi could have killed him at Marley. Levi could have saw him as a traitor of humanity... but he didn't. His fingers curl, undoing a couple of Levi's buttons. Eren pushes further to entertain the intrusive thought that Levi should of.

"Your squad is gone because of me," Eren murmurs, making Levi's head rise from his pillow. Eren stares out blankly. Levi didn't need to question Eren, he already knows what he is referring to... but that was years ago. "Sasha... she's gone," Eren buries his face into Levi's chest. "Hannes... my mom, everyone..."

Eren succumbs to the downpour he'd been trying to mask this entire time, the dam breaking. He curls into Levi's body, gripping his shirt tightly. Levi could be next because of him. Perhaps even Armin or Mikasa... or Hanji... even Armin and Mikasa are slowly drifting away from him, which Eren couldn't say he is too upset about... he doesn't want them to die because of him either.

  
"Why do you still treat me this why? Why do you still— " Eren trails off, suddenly being gripped by the face to look at Levi. 

"Trust you?" Levi's brows raise, expression cold and impassive as ever.

Eren nods slightly, and Levi clicks his tongue.

  
"I don't. I don't trust you, at all, quite frankly. ...But I love you. That's what scares me."

Eren falls silent, sucking in a few shaky breaths. He ponders on Levi's words, replaying it over and over in his head. Levi loves him. Not something to be given away freely in their world, only spoken rarely between the two. Specifically to be emitted from Levi, always having a hard time expressing it. "Thank you," Eren smiles weakly, looking up to Levi, who boops his nose with a chaste kiss. 'I love you, too' he mouths back to Levi. 

For chrissake, Eren is the last person Levi wants to lose. With the possibility of a new war looming upon the horizon, there is no telling what is in store for them. No telling how many faces will be amiss and the sacrifices to be made... how many times he has left to see Eren.

Levi traces small circles into Eren's shoulder, "You want some tea?" Levi readjusts to get a better look at Eren, eyes traveling along Eren's lanky body draped over his.

"Yeah, but," Eren pushes Levi back against the bed, just as he goes to sit up. "I'd like to treat you,"

  
"No, no, no, no," Levi raises a finger, "your tea tastes like shit."

Eren's brows quirk, "I learned from you." He says with a playful sense of dejection in his face.

  
"Yeah, I still make it better." Levi hums, rising from the bed. Eren flops over so Levi may move. Levi slips from the bed, shirt falling just an inch or so away from below his bare ass. Eren props himself up on an elbow and shoots a little whistle out, reaching out to pinch Levi's ass.

 Levi swats Eren's hand, "Oui," Levi grins subtly, jutting a finger in Eren's direction. "Don't make me discipline you," he banters, both men knowing damn well what he is insinuating.

Eren merely bites his lip, flopping back into the bed as Levi finds some draws to shimmy up his legs before exiting the room.

Eren pulls the blankets higher over himself, gaze shifting to the window and the stars overhead. Just looming above the trees, untouchable where they are. Forever beautiful and unaffected by the chaos below. Eren often finds himself jealous of them, knowing so little about the means of their existence but already envying them for it.

His mother used to tell him every star is a smile from someone who has passed, watching over in the night to ensure that you're safe. If only that was true. Eren looks away from the window, sprawling out in the bed sheets and allowing his eyes to drift shut. Inhaling deeply, he can try to forget everything on his mind. His heart thuds in a sense of content, the bedding smells like Levi. A little bit like herbs and evergreen... and that citrus scent Levi always washes his hair with.

The door creaks open, Eren perks up immediately to see Levi entering with a tray in both his hands. A teapot is steeping on it, little puff of steam puffing from the nozzle. Tea cups rattle subtly on the side, a honey jar and sugar cubes on the other.

Levi walks over, setting it onto their nightstand.

  
Eren smiles softly, stretching his hand out near Levi. Levi reaches for his wrist, fingertips trailing along it and up to the palms of his hands. He doesn't look at Eren, but from their angle, Levi's expression is visibly soft.

He pours the hot water into a cup, selecting a teabag and plopping it inside. "Sugar?" Levi side-eyes Eren, who only shakes his head. "Honey?"  
He shakes his head again.

"Liar," Levi scoffs, dropping two sugar cubes into Eren's drink and stirring it. "You always complain about drinks being too bitter."

"That's when I was younger," Eren rolls onto his belly to take the cup and saucer from Levi. He blows onto it lightly, watching the tea bleed into the water.

 "Like that that was so long ago," Levi flicks his hand, gesturing Eren to scoot over. Eren obliges, shifting to sit up again and scooting against the headboard. Levi flops down on the edge, staring down at his tea in his lap.

Eren lightly sloshes his tea, bringing the cup up to his lips for a sip. It's a little hot, but not scalding, the sweet and soothing liquid warming him up and making him feel cozy. It could be anywhere, any time, and a sip of tea can remind him of Levi's arms wrapping around him... his nose just barely able to nuzzle his nape.

Eren glances at Levi above the brim of his cup, who was already staring at him. "What?"

  
Levi doesn't reply, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

 "It's good," Eren replies with a gentle hum and sipping on more, "You make the best leaf juice as usual, captain"

 Levi hisses in disgust, "Don't call it that,"

Eren chuckles lightly, "Hot plant water."

 Levi gives Eren's knees a light shove, which invites a bright smile onto Eren's face before taking another sip of his drink.

Levi glances back to his cup as well, eyes drifting shut with tears beginning to cloud his vision. Being able to love and relax like this.... it scares him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I've been writing a lot of oneshots lately, it's really just a matter of me publishing them!!
> 
> Thank you so much, Dee, Nicholas, and Anastasia for helping me edit this!!!<3 y'all's input helped me out a lot and made me publishing this possible. I honestly never could've done it myself


End file.
